


Serendipity (Perhaps)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: fluffbingo [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 09:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18602059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Perhaps it was fate that Bilbo and he had been led to each other.





	Serendipity (Perhaps)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Fluffbingo card to the prompt, _serendipity_.

There is a lull in the chaos of daily court. Balin and his sister had left him to his own devices for the moment, though Thorin found that he wished for the chance to join them. These new days in Erebor had been more difficult than others than he thought they might be, and trying to please everyone in the rebuilding kingdom was rather.. challenging to do at this time.

It was a little bit of something like irony or even a bit of destiny that Bilbo had finally deigned to join him in the throne room before the royal court of his subjects. The Hobbit smiled up at him, Bilbo hands – just as lovely and light, Thorin has always remembered them being – on his hips and with eyes that were aflame with hidden humor that Thorin wished to discover for himself. There was no sympathy in his stance or his eyes as they listened to the line of complaints from each Dwarf that came to stand before them– perhaps there would be some free time later for him to discover what Bilbo's thoughts on the session were over a cup of tea in Thorin's private quarters. Regardless of his wandering daydreams like a pebble in love for the first time, Bilbo listened carefully to each Dwarf as Thorin's patience waned even as Balin and his sister rejoined them. 

With the session finally done for the day, Bilbo waited quietly beside the throne for everyone to leave before grabbing Thorin's hand and dragging him off to the private quarters of the Royal Wing. There was a part of Thorin that wondered what Bilbo had in mind, the closer they approached the Royal Wing.

His thoughts were distracted as Bilbo suddenly turns to him under the dark nook of the stairs near the treasure chamber and with a soft grin on his face, he drags Thorin's face down to his and kisses him softly.

A small part of Thorin wondered for half a moment on how Bilbo could have known of this place before he remembered that Bilbo had run through the mountain with the Company from Smaug. In a happier time, before Smaug's coming, it had been one of Frerin's favorite places to hide at, during one of the rare times that they had been able to play together between duties. At the sound of approaching booted feet, Bilbo's hands released his face as the Royal guards joined them, their stance uncertain as though they hadn't meant to interrupt them. Or perhaps they had, knowing who had trained them. In a room with an open door ahead of them, the loud music flows from it, followed by a cackling Bofur who rolls by them before getting to his feet and dragging them into the room after him as the guards stay outside on either of the bright, inviting doorways. 

A softly chuckling Bilbo squeezes his hand gently, before the rest of the Company descends upon the two of them with a set of instruments for them both play to the tune of the drunken songs that they had been creating.

Perhaps it was fate after all that Bilbo would be the one to lead him back to his friends after a long day.


End file.
